


Warg Pack Slut

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Crying, Excessive Volumes of Come, Fantasy Creatures, Implied Watersports, Knotting, Main Character Suffers A Lot, Mild Gore, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: A norse man gets lost in the woods, and encounters the last thing anyone would want toMIND THE TAGSThis is not a nice story, and if any of the stuff tagged upsets you, then please turn around. But if you're into this stuff, then go ahead and read~
Kudos: 133





	Warg Pack Slut

The snow crunched beneath Sven's boots. They were made from rabbit skin, and were also soaked through almost completely. He was cold, it felt like his bones were about to freeze over. His nails were covered in a thin layer of ice, his braided stuck together, frozen. His stomach grumbled, his legs felt weak, and it was almost nighttime. He was going to die in this forest. And all because he decided to be a dumbass and chase after a deer. He wasn't even smart enough to bring his axe, all he had was his bow, which was now broken after he tried to use it to start a fire.

Sven fell to his knees and looked up into the sky. His grey eyes looking into the equally gray clouds. "Odin! Allfather! I was a fool! But answer this fool's last prayer! Send me an enemy, so that I may die in battle and feast with you in Valhalla!" He shouted to the heavens, to Asgard, desperation in his voice. For a few minutes, nothing happened. It was disturbingly silent, the only sound being the howling of the wind. But then, actual howling echoed out through the forest.

He had heard the howls of wolf's many of times. Sven was a hunter, after all. But this was different. This was a deep, furious howl, that shook trees and sent animals running. It was nothing short horrifying. A heathen like those in the south, who worshipped but one God and stocked their temples with treasures like fools, they would run. But Sven was a devout follower of the Aesir, and he knew that howl meant that Odin answered his prayers. He stood up, a rush of strength surging through his body. "Come to me you spawns of Fenris! Tonight I am dining with the Tyr!" He yelled out, fists raised.

His bravado quickly dropped when he saw the utter monsters that he was up against. Three giant wolves, taller and wider than he was twice over. They pushed and uprooted trees with the ease that he would let loose an arrow. They're eyes were yellow, with small pupils that seemed to burrow into his soul. There was a strange, animalistic malice in those eyes, recognizable but incomprehensible to a human. Each of their claws was as big as one of his hands, and their bared fangs looked as long as his neck was thick. His prayer had not been answered by Odin. No, this could only have been a cruel trick by Loki.

Still, Sven kept his fist up. He will die fighting, even against monsters. For a few seconds, he stood there, the three wargs in front of him. They didn't move to attack him. They stood there, muscles visibly flexing and relaxing rhythmical beneath their fur, spit running down their snouts and dripping onto the ground. But they didn't swipe or bite at him, they didn't crush him under their massive paws. They simply stood there, their eyes moving from Sven to each other, as if they were having a convinced that the human couldn't hear.

Then, the one in the center reared itself up on its hind legs. And what Sven saw broke any courage he had left in him. It was the creature's penis. It was a massive, throbbing thing. It was a deep shade of red that made it stand out on the wargs' grey and black fur. It was thicker and longer than Sven's forearm, and tapered to a sharp point, almost like a spear. Thick veins run along the length, feeding the monster's erection with blood. And below it swung two balls covered in matted, wet fur, which seemed so swollen Sven could almost see the veins on them as well.

The others raised themselves up as well, and Sven felt his heart drop and his stomach tie into knots as the realization hit him. These monsters weren't here to fight and kill him. It was mating season, and they needed a breeding bitch. They must have been so backed up they didn't care that said bitch was a human man. Sven spun on his heel and began to run. Each of his steps was practically a leap, but each of the warg's steps was like two leaps. Before long, the creatures caught up with him, and with a single hit on his back, he was laying face down on the snow-covered ground.

One of the wargs moved over him, covering Sven with its massive lupine body, coarse fur rubbing against wet wool clothes. The beast's cock pressed up against the Sven backside. He was wearing pants, but the warg didn't care as it began rubbing up against Sven. It was like it was trying to push into him. Sven's eyes widened with dread as he heard his pants rip and felt the cold wind against the skin of his butt. But that cold wind was preferable to the hot and sharp tip of the warg cock that was now pressing against his asshole.

Sven pushed his hands deep into the snow, until he found hard ground to dig into. He used the new leverage to pull himself away from the beast. But all that did was make the warg angry. With a growl and a bark, the one on top of him seemed to order the other two, as one pushed Sven's head down into the snow with his paw while the other raised his hips up. Ass up, face down. Or, as the creature's saw it, the breeding position. Once again, Sven felt the tip of the monster's cock on his asshole. But this time, it wasn't about to take things slow.

With a strong push of its hips, the warg buried about a quarter of its dick inside of Sven. His eyes shot open with the pain. No, not pain. Agony. He screamed, a pain filled howl that would rival that of the monster currently raping him. He could feel the muscles in his ass breaking, his hole becoming ruined. And the damned spawn of Fenrir wasn't even fucking him. He could feel some sort of warm fluid trickling down from his hole. Blood. Sven began to cry, his tears rolling down his cheeks, only to freeze around his jawline. The warg's felt no pity. It barely understood the concept. When it felt the bitch beneath it bleed and heard him cry, it only grew harder, and somehow even larger. 

It didn't start off slow then steadily go faster. It didn't struggle with how tight Sven's virgin, or formerly virgin, ass was. No, the warg simply reared his hips back and pushed its cock all the way to the base in one savage thrust. And before Sven could scream again, the wolf monster pulled back, then slammed back in. Sven couldn't even scream. His mind was so preoccupied with trying to compute the pain that he simply didn't have the brains to scream. All the could do was sit there wide eyed while a monster used him.

Each thrust tore one more muscle, made more blood trickle down, and broke Sven's mind more and more. Sven wasn't just being raped, he was being destroyed. His guts were being rearranged. Each time the warg pushed itself to the base, Sven felt as if he was being punched in the stomach. He had been taught that sex should be enjoyable for both partners. But this wasn't sex, it wasn't even fucking, it was animalistic mating, a beast raping a man. There was no pleasure for Sven, only pain.

And the pain only became worse when the warg hilted itself inside of Sven, and the base of its cock began to swell into a knot. If his ass wasn't broken before, it was not completely shattered. The beast's balls contracted as it reached orgasm. Semen rushed down the length of its cock, and then bursted out of the tip. With a howl, the warg flooded Sven's bowels with rope after rope of hot, thick and chunky cum. His intestines were filled in seconds, and the knot prevented any cum from leaking out. So, as more and more jizz was pumped inside, it began to push up and up, until it reached the stomach and began filling it up as well. Gallons of sperm were dumped in there, until there wasn't any room left in there either. So, the cum kept going up and up, filling Sven's throat and making him wretch on instinct. Finally, the disgusting, salty goo reached his mouth, and he began puking out warg cum out. His entire digestive system was not filled with nothing but the monster's cum.

Even after cumming, the warg remained lodged inside of Sven for several more minutes, the knot preventing it from pulling out. Its appendage slowly began to soften, and eventually it simply slipped out with a wet pop. Some cum leaked out, along with quite a bit of blood. And if someone were to look at Sven's ass, they would see a ruined, red and loose hole, broken beyond the human body's capacity to heal itself. 

A human might think that this would have been enough trauma and humiliation for one man to endure, but clearly the fates thought differently. As after the warg pulled out and Sven dropped to the ground, he could see, through tired, half-closed eyes, that the three creatures now surrounded him. They all raised up their legs, and, well, marked Sven as their territory and property.

The only thing that Sven could do was stay on the ground and wait for death. But when one of the wargs hovered it's open maw above him, it didn't bite down and kill the man. Rather, it simply took hold of his shoulder and began to carry him. Sven was confused at first, but that confusion dissipated and was replaced with pure fear when he saw the mouth of a cave getting closer. He wanted to struggle, to punch one of the monsters and try to run away, or at least die fighting. But his body was tired and broken, and he could only muster the energy to shake his head and mutter the word "No" over and over again.

The darkness of the cave engulfed him, and he was thrown on the ground like some sort of log. He could barely see, the light of the moon was dim and the cave entrance slanted in such a way to let as little of it inside. He could see the warg that fucked and broke him lay down on the ground near one of the cave walls, and could also see the two other, smaller beasts take position in front and behind him. Having still not felt any release, these lesser wargs were ready to use their master's bitch to get themselves off.

Without any sort of restraint, the one in the back plunged its cock into Sven's ruined hole. The one in the front pressed its dick against the human's mouth. He kept his mouth shut tightly, but the shape of the beast's cock meant that just by pushing forward it was slowly forcing Sven's lips to part. When it hit his teeth, it simply reared its hips back and thrusted once, then twice, and on the third try Sven's front teeth were knocked loose and the creature's huge cock was shoved all the way to the back of his mouth. Which is to say that about a quarter of the warg's cock was inside.

Sven was now getting fucked from both ends, and these lesser beasts were going even faster than their master, as they were using its cum as lubricant. They were synchronized, when one pulled back the other pushed forward. A level of harmony that would be impressive if it wasn't being displayed in such a depraved manner. 

Their master might have lasted for quite a long time, but these were not like it, and within minutes they came. But this time, with a knot in his mouth, the cum couldn't come out from anywhere. So Sven's gut began to swell and swell with all the thick jizz that was getting spurted inside. By the time it was over, Sven couldn't even be compared to a pregnant woman, more to a pregnant cow. 

The two beasts pulled out and joined their master in slumber. Sven didn't sleep that day, but rather lost conciousness from just how tired he was. And tomorrow, it will be more of the same. And every day after that. Until his body finally breaks completely and he was freed from the torture. And he hoped that time would come soon.


End file.
